


Call of the Universe

by ColorMaster



Series: Chaos Universe [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Book Series: The Kane Chronicles, Brooklyn House (Kane Chronicles), Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Post-The Ship of the Dead (Magnus Chase), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMaster/pseuds/ColorMaster
Summary: Hello my friend!The world is again threatened by the end of the world.  Everything on earth will be destroyed if Chaos, the creator himself, manages to rise from the eternal darkness.  To everyone's horror, everything goes exactly according to the Chaos plan, and we have no way to break it, if only because he knows all our moves and made us part of his monstrous plan.Not bad as a start, is it?





	1. The Ibis-man knocks down a bus

**Percy Jackson**

Well, for some reason, the first to start telling our story was me. Honestly, I have no idea why. Well, nowhere to go. (They say here by the arm that I myself did not mind, but that doesn't matter).

The full end of the world began from the moment when the Egyptian god crashed into a bus. But first things first. 

For those who do not know me and have just joined our adventures, I will introduce myself. My name is Percy Jackson, I'm a demigod - the son of Poseidon and a future college student in New Rome (if I pass the exams, hehe). 

I live in Manhattan with my mom, Sally Jackson, who is the best person in the world. How many times have I experienced her nerves, setting off in dangerous searches at the call of the gods ... Speaking of gods. Over my seventeen years, I have already managed to save their divine asses several times. I even once offered to become a god, while I almost died and lost many friends. The story is actually interesting, I'll definitely tell you somehow. 

But I moved away from the topic. On that "fatal" day, as it is customary to say, I rode the bus home after long hours of sitting in the school, where I additionally studied with teachers to prepare for exams. For me, the modern demigod suffering from dyslexia and ADHD, it was a living Hell! And I know what I'm talking about, because I was there. (Another fascinating story, but I will not tell it already). I was riding the bus, since our car was with Paul today (my stepfather, by the way, is also a great person) and tried not to fall asleep. The school I went to was on the other side of the city. She is generally the only school where they agreed, not without Paul's help, to prepare a guy with, so to say, "inclinations". It was a long ride and very soon it became boring. I could no longer look at books, but I didn't have any objects of modern technology. 

Ask why? Hmm, good question. 

The fact is that the demigods and technologies, with the exception of those specially made for us, such as the Daedalus laptop, are simply incompatible. If we use phones, it will act as a beacon for all the monsters in the area. So that we do not use them. 

But, despite all this, we are bored not often and not for long. Half-life is full of dangers and monsters from birth to death. And if you are not just a demigod, but also a hero, then in general. Special offer! Become a hero and get incomprehensible prophecies and painful death as a gift! 

In short, the fact that I was bored at that moment was something out of the ordinary. But it did not last long. As the bus drove past New York's central park, something crashed into it. Well, I just can't call a person with an ibis head in a lab coat in any other way. And he crashed with such a sickly force. The bus bent over, the driver tried to level it, but the transport skidded into the oncoming lane. And what do you think happened next? That's right, a car crashed into us. 

Passengers started screaming, someone immediately jumped out of the transport as soon as he stopped. I did not waste time in vain and also got out of it. And then they suddenly think, as usual, that I am behind all this. Getting off the bus, I saw that we formed a small accident and traffic jam. On the road with which we flew, lay the very man with the head of an ibis. But the people and the ambulance staff rushing to our aid did not pay attention to him. I could also pass by, especially since the policemen stared at me strangely, but I saw that strange drawings were flying around this man. I recognized them. Not so long ago, I was dealing with people capable of causing such signs. 

These were hieroglyphs. Egyptian hieroglyphs. 

I went to that person. As I approached, he began to move and, in the end, managed to sit down. His ibis head immediately gave way to the simple head of a young guy with a shock of yellow hair. 

\- Where I am? Is it Egypt? He asked, rubbing his head. 

\- No. This is New York, I answered him. Hearing my voice, the man looked at me and immediately got up. 

\- You see me? But there are no magicians of the House of Life nearby! I checked! Who are you? Are you a demon? He asked angrily and at the same time absentmindedly. 

\- No, I'm not a demon. I am a demigod ... 

\- The demigod? The man cried out. He came closer to me and looked at me intently. - Greek. From you carries Greece. And also with water. Are you the son of some river god? 

\- No. I am the son of Poseidon. 

Ibis Man stared at me. \- Baby big trinity. I was lucky, however ... - he said thoughtfully - So, tell your dad that the meeting will be at sunset on the third day in the hall of Ust. 

Now I stared at him. \- I'm sorry, what? 

\- You heard everything! And if he is dissatisfied, then I personally will visit him! 

\- And who are you actually? 

\- I am the Egyptian god Thoth, Greek. God of wisdom, knowledge, the Moon, patron of libraries, scientists, officials, state and world order. He answered and disappeared. 

That is how the post fell on me to transfer to dad, an incomprehensible message from God with an ibis head.


	2. I don't get my pizza!

**Alex Fierro**

Ну это все! Уходи Спасибо за очень увлекательную историю о том, как Тотт врезался в автобус.

И я буду говорить о действительно странных вещах. 

Вы, наверное, задаетесь вопросом, кто я и почему я прервал историю Перси. 

Ответ довольно прост! 

Некоторые из событий, о которых мы говорим в этой истории, происходили по-разному в разных местах. Поэтому рассказчики чередуются. 

Кто я? Я Алекс Фиерро. 

Возможно, вы слышали обо мне из рассказов о моем друге Магнусе Чейзе, мы остановили там Рагнарока. И да, я действительно мертв. Точнее, я умер и стал бессмертным воином армии Одина Эйнхерия. Ну, не совсем бессмертный. То есть, да, мы можем жить вечно ... До тех пор, пока не придет Рагнарок или они просто не убьют нас (снова). 

Так о чем я говорю? О да! Действительно странные вещи! Ну тогда. Пока наш друг Водяной ехал на автобусе, мы убирались в доме Чейза после очередной атаки одного из наших подопечных. Дело в том, что несколько месяцев назад, когда нам удалось заточить Локи на орехе (длинная история), Магнус, как дар богов, пожелал, чтобы дом семьи Чейз, принадлежавший его дяде, стал убежищем для бездомных. дети и подростки. Идея была очень хорошей. Наши дела пошли на ура, и дети со всего Бостона пришли к нам. 

Пока Шелут не появился на пороге нашего дома. 

Внешне это был обычный десятилетний темный мальчик с бледной кожей и зелеными глазами, но на второй день он показал что-то похуже. Почти каждую неделю у него происходят странные приступы, из-за которых Шелут, так сказать, стреляет энергией, что имеет плохие последствия, в основном для мебели дома. О третьей такой атаке мы обратились за помощью. 

The answer came as follows:

_ Demigod. Strong aura. No one says whose he is. _

Briefly, but nifiga is not clear. 

That day, we again cleaned the house after the attack of Shalut. This time there was less damage, and only the second floor had to be cleaned, and not the whole house. 

\- Maybe it’s worth it to hand it over to someone? muttered Blitsen, collecting debris from the table. He is a gnome and owner of his own design store in Boston. And also one of Magnus’s best friends and an excellent master of various pieces. 

Especially ducks. 

Hartstone, standing nearby, shook his head confidently and showed in sign language: “No, we can't kick him out.” 

Heartstone is an elf. More precisely, a deaf-mute elf. But at the same time, I did not meet the magician of the ancient runes more than he did. In our house, so that Hart does not feel lonely and detached, all the children learned sign language. 

\- I agree with Hart. Shelut came to us for help. Like so many others, - Magnus said, wiping the window. 

Remember I said that Magnus is my friend? Well, now, I was a little mistaken. P<> After all, you can not call a friend of someone with whom you periodically go on a date and kiss when no one sees. But we cannot be called a couple. After all, in fact we do not meet ... 

Yes, of course everyone knows about our relationship, but it's still embarrassing. Probably because Magnus will never be able to tell exactly who he has: a guy or a girl. 

Why? 

Because I'm a transgender. That's why. I do not have a specific gender. Today I am a girl, and tomorrow I am a guy. And so all my life. 

Tell me the problem is not in Magnus, but in me? 

Well, why? I really like him. Who may not like this blonde hair that shimmers so beautifully on the Sun, these excellent gray eyes ... 

So, I was distracted. 

But now Magnus looked a little wrong. He was pale with circles under his eyes and generally looked like a terminally ill. And so for two weeks now. Every morning, Magnus descends into the kitchen for a deathly pale breakfast. But every time he says that everything is fine. We tried to talk with him, to find out what was wrong, but Frey's son is still that stubborn. 

\- And what? Will we continue to ignore his attacks? It is necessary to do something! - in the words of Blitzen had its own share of truth. I myself did not know how many more such weeks I could bear. 

Magnus turned away, back to the window. He also understood that this could not continue, but it was still hard for him. 

Suddenly, a doorbell rang below. 

\- Oh, it's probably pizza! I said, glad that I would avoid continuing the conversation. 

But instead of pizza, a guy in a blue tracksuit and a strange phone with snakes stood at the door. \- Who are you? And where is my pizza? 

\- My name is Hermes, and I came to tell you one important news ...


	3. God takes selfies with me

**Carter Kane**

Perfectly. 

Here at the right place you decided to break off, but at the same time managed to tell a bunch of unnecessary. Just a class! 

So, you have to take the initiative in your own hands. 

Dear readers, if any of you are still here, you have just read very “informative” and, most importantly, “useful” information from the demigods of Greece and Scandinavia. Now I suggest you read really important information (and don’t have to laugh there!). 

My name is Carter Kane. I am the pharaoh of the House of Life and one of the most powerful Egyptian magicians. In combination, he is also the head of the Brooklyn House, which is the headquarters of the twenty-first nome and the center for training the magic of the gods. 

Do you understand everything? No? Okay, let's start again. 

Not so long ago, my sister Sadie and I stopped the snake Apophis, thereby turning the end of the world. We also convinced the rest of the magicians of the House of Life that studying the path of the gods was not so bad and that they should not be locked up again in peculiar "dungeons". The House of Life is an organization of Egyptian magicians, once founded by the god of wisdom Thoth. 

The magicians who were in it could do various things with the help of Divine Speech and draw strength from different gods. 

Nowadays, the organization has become global and operates among three hundred and sixty numbers throughout the world. The main headquarters of the House of Life is located in the country where it all began, that is, in Egypt, and more precisely, in the underground ancient city. Usually young magicians are trained there. At the age of thirteen, they leave the city and return to the same place where they came from or, if they themselves so wish, leave for any other. The Supreme Reader of the House of Life is also located within the First Nome, sitting at the foot of the empty throne of the pharaohs. During the reign of Iskandar and Michel Desjardins, the goal of the House was to keep the gods under surveillance and destroy the carriers of gods such as me and my sister. It is still unknown what his goal will be now, since our uncle Amos, having become the new Supreme Reader, has changed the rules, and now the gods are revered, not oppressed. 

The House of Life for a long time lived without Pharaoh, or rather, from the fall of Egypt at the hands of the Romans. All this time, the empty throne of the lord stood in the Hall of Epoch in the First Nome. No one had the right to occupy him, although all the magicians are descendants of the pharaohs. Only when it took a man who could unite all the magicians and lead them into battle for themselves, and at the same time enlist the support of the gods, did I ascend to the throne. 

Not that I really want it ... 

As I said, there are about three hundred and sixty nomes in the world, and I myself have visited some of them. But Brooklyn House will always remain the best for me of all. Perhaps because it is located on top of another building and we have an alligator, and perhaps because this house, originally, belongs to my family But, in truth, the whole point is that in the twenty-first nome there is always a kind of family atmosphere. There are absolutely not many of us and we do not know perfectly all the ways of the gods, like the elders of other nomes. But unlike them, we are ready to stand up for each other and we can always teach something from each other. Every time I was overcome with doubts about whether we were doing the right thing, I immediately recall the happy faces of our students. After all, they found a house and a family here. 

I also thought about this on the day when this whole story began, which my "colleagues" had already mentioned. 

It was in the afternoon, when our students scattered around the house, doing their own thing. I was sitting in my room, doing my homework (well, so what? Pharaoh is a pharaoh, but you have to go to school too) when I heard screams from the lower floor. The screams gradually grew louder, and in the end, their source was near me. 

\- Carter! - this source was my sister. - Are you in charge here or what? 

\- Didn’t they teach you to knock? I answered sharply. 

\- Oh, now is not up to your moralizing! Go figure it out, a guest has come with us there, ”said Sadie, pacing the room. 

\- What other guest? 

\- I don’t know! Some strange dude, he’s climbing to everyone. Says he is a Scandinavian god ... 

Inside, it got colder. I remembered our adventure with the Greek demigods Annabeth and Percy. Only by a miracle did we manage to avoid the next end of the world. And I also remembered how long I figured out all this mud with our and their gods. And then there are Scandinavian ones. 

The universe is surely taunting me. I went down with Sadie down and saw that there was a tall, massive and muscular man in the lobby with light blonde hair and eyes the color of pure alabaster. He was dressed in armor, a huge sword hung behind his back, and a stranger was holding a smartphone in his hands. 

Around him gathered some of our students and he with them ... 

Did you take a selfie? Really? 

Seeing us, the students rushed to me. 

\- Carter, is that true? Besides our gods, are there any more Scandinavian ones? - He bombarded me with questions, one of our youngest students, Felix. 

\- Of course it's true! - the voice of a stranger thundered. He came up to me. - Is that you, young man, in charge here? 

I looked around. Sadie smiled and, raising her hands, stepped back. Everything with her is understandable, how to share laurels the way she is with me, and how to speak with unfamiliar gods - so am I. Class! 

\- Yes I. And you...? 

\- Heimdall - a god from the kind of aces, guardian of the gods and the world tree, son of Odin. What is your name as a young man? 

\- Hm, I'm Carter Kane, head of the Brooklyn House, son of Julius Kane. 

\- Fine,- the god smiled, showing us all the rows of his golden teeth. - Let's take a selfie so that it’s not too late. 

\- Too late? 

\- Yes Yes. Get closer. 

God extended a hand from smartphones. 

\- And it is necessary?- I asked. 

Click! 

\- Oh great! There will be something to tell! Heimdall said, looking at the photograph. 

\- So why are you here and it may be too late?- I asked again. 

\- Why am I here? I was sent to deliver a message. Why late? Well, if all else fails, then we will all die and I will not be able to take pictures. 

I felt a lump roll up my throat. No, well, please, just not again. I felt Sadie put a hand on my shoulder. 

\- So what's with the message?- she asked. 

\- You're talking to the gods, right? You can either in front of Ra or Horus, or whoever runs the show there now, tell them to go to Ust Hall at sunset on the third day. 

\- Where to? 

\- He will understand. 

God began to flicker, but before he disappeared, my sister managed to ask him another question: \- Why can't you tell the gods yourself? 

\- Um, well ...- Heimdall hesitated. - You know, we do not really like Egypt. And they don’t favor us either. So there you go. 

In the next instant, God disappeared. Sadie looked at me. 

\- And what shall we do with this? 

\- It’s time for the campaign to contact Gore and Isis again. 


	4. Want to know? Come pay!

**Annabeth Chase**

I would really like it to be a dream. Very strange, very creepy, but still a dream. For the fact that further the beginning takes place does not fit into the life that I would like to live after all these wars.

Well, just imagine. Not so long ago, literally a little less than a year ago, you stop the end of the world and, with a sense of accomplishment, are going to calmly go to college. But when nothing is left until the cherished goal, your guy calls you and says that he met with the Egyptian god. 

And despite the fact that I, Annabeth Chase, the demigoddess, the daughter of Athena and the chief architect of Olympus, have every right, after all those dangerous searches that I went through, at least sometimes to be distracted by the usual routine, I need to go to the Half-Blood Camp on emergency military council. And plus, among other things, we lost contact with our friends from the Jupiter Camp, and their help would be very useful to us. 

So yes. I would really like it to be a dream. But no. Mother fate, or rather three old moira, decided otherwise. And it is because of her (them) that I start my story from the moment that I am waiting for a taxi. 

What did you think? Half-breeds only ride buses? 

The moment Percy called me and told me the whole situation, I was on the completely opposite side of Long Island, where the camp was located. And to catch there before sunset, I called one very specific but fast taxi. It then takes me to my destination just in record time. 

I was sitting on a bench, near one library for the sake of which, in fact, I was so far from the Half-Blood Camp. This, of course, is not the central library of New York, but there are simply unique copies of books on Byzantine architecture! 

Day, gradually tends towards evening and the sky with every hour became more and more orange. People in a hurry to get a lady before dusk. No matter how innovative they are able to make, no matter how advanced they are in science, mortals always want to be home when it gets dark. Darkness has always evoked negative emotions in people associated with danger, death and fear. Perhaps this is why all the worst deities, personifying horror and death, lived in darkness. 

And the most ideal place of residence, for them, has always been and will be the abyss of Tartarus. 

From the memories of this truly terrible place, it suddenly seemed to me that the temperature in the street had dropped by 10 degrees. But from my thoughts, I was distracted by the sharp and loud sound that rang out at the end of the street. Looking there, I saw an old taxi approaching me. It seemed to be entirely made of smoke. When the car stopped near me, the driver's seat door swung open and three old old women looked at me. One of them, the one that was driving, had one eye. The rest were eyeless. It was the Grays — the three sisters, known as Horror, Shiver, and Anxiety, and I called their taxi. Taxi Gray Sisters. 

\- Oh, it's you! Daughter of Athena! Long time no see! And where are we going this time? - asked Shiver, that she was driving. 

\- To Half-Blood Camp, on the shore of Long Island.- I answered, pulling the golden drachma out of my pocket. 

A sister named Anxiety grabbed a coin and with her only tooth believed her strength. 

For those who have just joined our adventures, I want to say that these three sisters have one eye and one tooth for three. Once upon a time, I, Percy and Tyson already met with them, in a story called "Sea of Monsters." 

I gently sat on the passenger seat and we incredibly went towards the camp. 

\- Give me the tooth, you have it already for a week! - told the Horror of turning to Anxiety. 

\- No really! I lost a bet! - snapped Alert. 

\- But, no! 

\- And so Yes! 

\- No! 

\- Yes! 

Two sisters in the front seat began loudly cursing and kicking each other. 

\- Saknites, both of you!!! - barked at them Trembling. - Her blood. I know you have the money, now is the time... 

I tensed. Last time they asked me and Percy extra for something they will take with them the Cyclops (Percy's brother, Tyson), and the message important information. 

\- Well, - she continued - We own a very important information. 

\- Who said that this "information" we might need? I replied. 

\- Need, no doubt. Of course, you can do it all then find out but you will lose dragotsennoe time. You do not so much. 

\- Quiet! - suddenly yelled at her Alarm. - SchA will tell all and will not be trading. 

\- Well, you understand. We have what you want, daughter of Athena. 

It was a blow to the gut. The main weapon of the children of Athena was wisdom, cunning and strategy. But for the best strategies and plans need information. And now, after the call to Percy, the information we needed as never before. 

I'll pay for it. - I sighed and pulled out another drachma. 

Anxiety silently grabbed her and believe again for strength. Then turned to Shiver: \- Don't tell her too much. Suddenly He hears. 

\- I know what to do! - cut off the Creeps and the car suddenly stopped. 

I tried though, something to consider for the window, but smoke saw nothing. 

All three grayi turned to me. <> \- The Celts. they said in unison. 

\- "The Celts"? - I did not understand. 

\- When the three parties start to think about saving, refer to the Celts.- said Horror. 

They know, they know. He is afraid of them! said Alarm. 

\- Little time, very little! If you're not the end of everything. - graduated from Trembling. 

\- What three parties? Who are afraid of them? What will happen? - I asked. 

\- All. Walk away. 

As they say the gods: 

\- We have no right to interfere!- answered sister. 

In the next second I'm sitting on the grass near the Hill half-bloods, and taxi Grey Sisters disappears in a smelly smoke. 

\- Annabeth? - published behind me in a surprised voice. 

I turn around and see before you will Solasta, son of Apollo and healer of the best Camp half-Blood. 

\- How did you get here? he asked, helping me up. 

\- A long story. Percy is already in the camp? 

\- Yes, Chiron announced an urgent meeting. He'll get the message from the gods and soon we will need to visit a Hall-of-Mouth.- he said pointing at the Big House. 

I looked around the Camp. Twilight has come and almost in the center of the camp lit the fire. In the houses the lights were on and here and there were demigods, going out to dinner. But there were those that alone were moving to the Big House, the head of the houses. 

On the way to it, I managed to catch one of his brothers from the House of Athena: 

\- Tell, please, Mike, to find all of the information that we have about the Celts. the boy nodded and ran towards the Dining Pavilion. 

Turning back to Solasta, I noticed that the son of Apollo sad look considers a passing mongrel. If he wants someone to see but she knows that "someone" is not here. I thought only one of them. 

\- Where's Nico? 

Will sighed and looked at me. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, a great friend and a good fighter. He had a hard time during the wars with the titans and gnaeus. When all became peaceful, Nico began to communicate well with will Solistom. But in the end it turned into a relationship. 

\- We... We had a fight. And for the past week he went to Camp Jupiter to Hazel. - sad said the doctor. It was quite usual to see his ever-smiling face such sadness. 

I decided not to question him and we continued our way to the House. 

But before we could do this, Chiron came out to meet us. 

\- Annabeth, my girl.- I'm so glad you came. We urgently need to discuss a lot. 

\- Yes it is. But the conversation will go by chance not about three sides and that we have little time? 

Judging by the facial expression of the old centaur, I hit the spot.


	5. Tea. Helheim production

**Magnus Chase**

Surely when someone will check our story and reaching the point where I enter the story, it will be decided that this is all nonsense of a dying man. 

And you know, he will be almost right. I'm really dying. 

But back to the moment where Alex stopped. Glory to Odin, she has already brought you up to date and voiced all the characters. I just need to continue the story. You can’t imagine any better. 

So, in the evening after the appearance of that Greek god Hermes, we gathered in the kitchen to discuss falsified actions. According to this “imaginary pizza delivery man,” as Fierro called him, something is wrong again in the world and everyone should gather in the Hall of Mouth at sunset on the third day, or rather, in the evening the day after tomorrow. And by the word "all" I mean the Scandinavian gods led by Odin, and the Greek gods, and (how many of you!) Egyptian gods. As the three most powerful pantheons of the gods explained to us, and only by coming to some kind of mutual decision can the world be saved. 

Well, do you understand? If earlier, when the end of the world was moving, they immediately called us and often our situation was truly hopeless, then what could happen, this time, such that it took to collect all these gods? 

Unlikely, something good. 

\- Most likely, this is something threatening several gods at the same time, and they decided that it would be easier to solve the problem together? - Samira gave the idea that she was sitting on the windowsill. The Valkyrie looked depressing. She was very unhappy that some Greek god had informed her of such important news, and not Odin. 

\- This is basically logical. They're not going to celebrate a holiday. - Blitzest answered, pouring himself tea and sitting down at the table. The gnome was tuned, pretty, don't care. After all, while we were just told about the meeting, we might be lucky and there would be no need to do anything and go anywhere. 

\- But what could threaten them all? - I asked. 

The gathered only looked at each other in silence. Alex and Harstone, also sitting at the table, preferred to keep quiet for some reason. The elf laid the runes on the table and frowned his white eyebrows more and more, and my undergrown undergirl looked at me uneasily. In these views the same question was read that she had been asking me for two weeks now. 

The fact is that during this time I was a little sick. And "a little" is a soft word to say. 

I walked around the house like a living corpse, given that I was already dead, the skin was unhealthy, pale in color, black circles under my eyes. I ate badly and did not take part in all the sports games that we arranged for the orphanage. 

I also went to bed early, citing fatigue, but in fact it was not so. Every night I had a “meeting” with one individual. So it was this time. 

Realizing that there would be no more proposals for a threat to the gods, I, wishing everyone good night, went to my room. 

With my back I could feel the looks of my friends. At the very beginning they wanted to know what was wrong with me, but I did not begin to tell them anything. 

My room was in the place of my uncle Randolph’s former bedroom. It has not changed much since then, though I still removed the heads of the wolves. The bedroom was a small room with a bed, a wardrobe and a table. The windows from it overlooked the main courtyard of the mansion. 

Having removed my everyday clothes and pulled on my pajama pants, I lay down on the bed, climbed under the covers and fell asleep. 

_What does a void look like? _

_ If there is any concrete designation of this word or even a place, then this is it. _

_ This is without an extreme gray space of smoke and darkness, and in the middle of it (if it has a middle at all) is a black table and two black chairs. On the table is a white kettle and one white cup. _

_ Suddenly, from nowhere, a figure of a tall woman appeared. One side of her face and body was the very embodiment of beauty, and the second was the embodiment of ugliness and horror. The woman sat on one of the chairs and imperiously said: _

_ \- I'm waiting for you Magnus Chase!_

I opened my eyes. I was in the same place as the last two weeks. All the same black table in the middle of nothing. And this teapot with a cup. And Hel. 

The goddess of death smiled and with a wave of her hand filled the cup with black boiling liquid. 

\- Well? A new batch or can we download all this quickly? 

I looked at the cup with hatred. Two weeks ago, Hel appeared in a dream for me and said that it was time to pay my debts. My family cheated death too much. The goddess could immediately take me to Helheim but decided to do otherwise. Every night I refuse here and drink this "tea of death." This "drink" is slowly killing me, gradually destroying my immunity. When asked why Hel won’t kill me right away, the goddess only laughs. 

\- You know, you don’t have much left,- she said suddenly. 

\- Yes, really, but I thought that I’ll live for 100 years. I answered. 

\- You should be grateful to me.- Hel grunted.- I gave you time to say goodbye. 

I rolled my eyes. Yes, of course, say goodbye. 

\- In fact, - the goddess continued. - You have about two months left. But they may not be. 

\- What do you mean?- I asked. 

Hel turned away from me and looked off to the side, as if she saw something there in the distance, in this void. 

\- He is awakening. He is coming. - answered the goddess of death. 

From these words, a cold went through my skin. 

\- Who is he? What is coming? 

\- Chaos! 

This name caused the most unpleasant associations in my head. Pogroms, destruction and death. 

Fear, cruelty and doom. But I looked at Hel, I realized that it was not so much my thoughts as hers. She specifically called me such pictures. As I recall, Chaos is the creator of the world and primitive gods. And this is the only deity that is in all pantheons. 

\- So what? - I finally asked. - What is it that he is awakening? 

\- You do not understand? If He wakes up, He will destroy us all! she answered viciously. 

\- But Chaos is the creator of all this. Why would he destroy what he created? 

\- What would start all over again? Or just to cleanse the world of us all? Who knows! 

\- So the gods are having a meeting because of him? 

\- What did you think? - asked the goddess of death, rising. 

For a few moments, Hel silently looked into the void, but then, in a slightly hushed voice, she said: 

\- These ... Supreme Gods ... One, Zeus, and who the Egyptians are there, Gore, decided that if the threat goes to everyone and uniting everything, they can find a way to stop Chaos. 

\- Wait. As far as I know, there are a lot of pantheons and gods in the world. The gods of Japan, the Chinese gods, the gods of the Celts, May and the rest. Why is the meeting only for these three? 

\- These are the three most powerful pantheons. Only we can stop it. - said the goddess, proudly throwing her head up. But something in her voice made me think that this was not the only reason. 

I wanted to voice my point, but suddenly Hel said sharply: 

\- They never woke you. 

\- What?- I did not understand. 

At that moment, the world around me swirled and I woke up in my bed. Someone knocked persistently on the door. 

I got out of bed and cursing everything in the world (but rejoicing that I hadn’t had any tea today), went to the door. 

\- What happened?- I asked tiredly, opening the door. 

\- They brought us mail. - answered Alex, slipping into the room. 

\- What mail? 

“Normal,” the girl handed me a letter. 

\- And among other things, there was an invitation for you. You go to the meeting of the gods! 

I stared stupidly at her and for the first time in my life I thought that the idea of talking with the goddess of death all night long was not so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello)  
I am very glad that someone is reading this story and I hope you like it.  
If not difficult, leave a review)


	6. Venue - Universe

**Sadie Kane**

Eheheh ... The time has come when I will enter the story! 

I don’t know why the most important and informative person was put to the very end, but perhaps this has a hidden meaning. You know, a nice bonus at the end of a long, dull day. (And what's funny to you there? Really!) 

On the other hand, roughly what was going on, I roughly did not have to find out. Well, or should, but much later. 

So, after Heimdall’s visit, my brother, Carter, and I decided to contact “our” gods, Gor and Isis. Subsequently, on the third day, the gods went to the meeting, taking with them our pharaoh. 

And they left me at home to look after the students. That's what injustice is, huh? 

\- Why did they take him, not me?- I raged in my room that evening. 

\- Perhaps because he is a pharaoh? - Walt answered me sitting on my bed. 

For those who are in the tank, I’ll explain. Walt Stone (see: Anubis) is my boyfriend. He looks like a stunning black American. Walt explores the path of Anubis and a true master of magical amulets. 

But it's not that simple. Some time ago he was seriously ill. Stone is a descendant of the great Tutankhamun and inherited a deadly disease from him. The guy would have died if he hadn’t "merged" together with the death god Anubis. It is thanks to him that he is alive. 

It made me feel better. Both of these guys, that Walt, that Anubis, I liked and they like me. And thanks to their union, I did not have to choose. 

Now he (they) were in my room and tried to calm me down. 

\- And what about the fact that he is a pharaoh? I am the magician of the House of Life! I am a carrier of Isis! And he is all just a war mage ...- I was indignant. 

\- After your uncle, Carter is the strongest mage. Everyone recognized him as ruler, Sadie. - Stone answered quietly. 

\- This is unfair! 

On the one hand, he was really right. My brother is more responsible and educated than me. But that old insult spoke in me when, long ago, when our mother died, our father, Julius, chose not me, but Carter. They left for New York, and I lived with my grandfather and grandmother in London. 

Walt came up to me, kissed and wished good night, went to his room. 

When the door closed behind him, I sank down onto the bed with a sigh. Nothing, let Carter have fun! But when he returns, it will be possible to throw all the problems on him. After all, he will now be more knowledgeable with us. 

I smiled at my own thoughts and wanted to fall asleep in a quiet sleep as they interrupted me. 

\- Get up. 

I recognize this voice from a thousand. Only one woman in the whole world can so imperiously, order something to me. 

\- Oh Isis! What a meeting? Why aren't you in the meeting? - I grinned, rising from the bed. 

During the time that we did not see, she did not change at all. Everything is also a white dress and multi-colored wings. 

And instead of answering, the goddess of magic, as always, impatiently waved her hand: 

\- No time for talking! I need you! 

\- Well, of course, how to communicate with the gods like Carter, and how are you, Sadie, right away! 

Isis snapped her fingers and the world around me spun. 

At first it was very dark and quiet. It seemed that they simply threw me out of reality. Then everything changed. I was nearly blinded by a bright light. And then a gamut of many voices followed. Isis and I were in a place very reminiscent of the shape of an amphitheater. It was just as huge and noisy. Above us was a starry sky. Although not, the sky does not quite fit. Space, non-existence - this is already better. 

We stood on one of the upper rows and from here it was perfectly visible to all those gathered. 

There were gods. Many gods. From the side of Isis, there were Egyptian gods. I already noticed Seth’s familiar red face, Haonso’s cunning gaze, and Gor himself was there too. By the way, Carter was with him. 

On the opposite rows sat, as I understood, the Scandinavian gods. Well, at least Heimdall was among them. Most of them were in armor and weapons, but were also more peaceful. One of them was a god with long blond hair that said something to the guy near him. The guy, apparently, was not a god, but was quite similar to his neighbor. True, the whole picture was hindered by strange pallor and bags under the eyes. 

And in the middle we had Greeks. Among the gods, I did not recognize anyone, but I was surprised to notice our old friend Percy Jackson. The demigod was animatedly chatting with a god in a Hawaiian shirt. 

\- Each side invited its greatest hero. - said Isis, following my gaze. - The son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, proclaimed hero of Olympus; Frey's son, Magnus Chase, the great warrior of Odin; and Carter Kane, son of Julius, the bearer of Osiris and the pharaoh of the House of Life. 

\- What am I doing here?- I asked sharply. 

\- You, my safety net in case nothing happens. Don’t worry, no one will see you except me. - The goddess answered, crouching on a row. 

I sat down beside her and looked around again. Some gods communicated with the gods of other pantheons. I immediately remembered Heimdall's words about the fact that the Scandinavians and the Egyptians did not get along very well. 

When everyone finally calmed down, in the middle of the amphitheater, from the Greeks, a god came out with black hair and a beard, as well as a white tunic. 

\- I greet all those gathered in the Hall of Mouth! - his voice was like thunder, he sounded so strong and powerful - How many centuries we have not had such meetings. And I’m sure that there wouldn’t be as many if not for extreme circumstances. 

God waved his hand and an abyss developed over the heads of those present instead of the stars. This brought me not a little fear, but Isis kept me in place. But this did not impress the gods. 

\- I believe that we do not need this extra demonstration. We all need specifics. - said Gore, also going to the middle. 

\- I did not give you a word! - God flared up in a tunic. 

\- And I'm not one of your Olympians Zeus! - parried the god of war. 

\- Oh, it started. whispered Isis. 

\- Gentlemen, maybe not? We are here on business. - said the one-eyed old man, approaching them. 

\- Odin, right, we have no time. - answered, retreating Zeus. 

God turned to everyone: You know that Chaos wakes up. And we all know that he is a primordial being who wants to destroy everything. We must stop him before it's too late. 

\- But the problem is that we don’t know how.- Gor interjected. 

\- We could ask others. - the fair-haired Scandinavian goddess answered. 

\- Friga, you always say the right words. - bowed Gor. 

It seemed to me or was it sarcasm? 

\- But who should we ask? - asked the question of Zeus. 

\- Father, as if you don't know. - the Greek goddess answered him. 

\- I know a lot of Athena. But there are many other gods. How to know which of them manages such important information? the thunderer said angrily. 

\- The only gods who are old enough and wise for such knowledge are the Celts. - said Odin. 

\- But haven't they become extinct? - Seth asked a question. 

\- Not all. As far as I know, when we all moved to America, some of them entrenched in Brazil. - answered Odin. 

\- But they will not want to speak with us! Therefore, the Celts and left the other gods. - said Frigga again. 

\- Therefore, we will send the heroes! - solemnly said Zeus. At that moment, I looked at Carter. Brother looks rather depressing. Still would! He is sent to a new search, and his beloved sister will not be with him! 

\- Why do you think something might not work out? - I turned to Isis. 

\- And how do you think, will the Celts be very happy when the messengers of the gods whom they hate come to them? And then, initially it was about Chaos. He knows everything about everyone. How soon will this plan become known to him? 

You know, now I no longer believed that I was being treated unfairly. I was left at home, and Carter was sent to find doomed to failure!


End file.
